


Pet Sitting

by Taciturn



Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, Cock and Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Edging, Gen, Mentions of Lucifer/Diavolo and Reader/Diavolo, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Play, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sub Lucifer, Unedited bc yolo, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturn/pseuds/Taciturn
Summary: Diavolo puts you in charge of taking care of his pet while he’s away.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837717
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Pet Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Sub Lucifer is a thing I wanted to happen. So I wrote it. Please enjoy.

Someone needed to take care of Diavolo’s precious pet while he was away. Normally, that charge would fall on Barbatos, but on the occasion that both of them were gone on business, you were responsible. Luckily, Lucifer was well behaved and knew exactly what to do in preparation for when you came over for playtime. By the time you arrived at the appointed hour in the secluded room in Diavolo’s castle, far away from any prying ears, everything would be set.   
  
The lights would be dimmed, but the room wasn’t so dark that you couldn’t get a good look at Lucifer’s face. All the instruments would be laid neatly on a table nearby. By the time you walked into the room, Lucifer would be nude save for his boxers and waiting for you on all fours at the foot of the bed.   
  
“Have you been a good boy?” You asked softly, walking over to him and stroking his face. He pressed into your palm, letting out a soft whimper and nodded. Good pets didn’t speak unless told to.   
  
He glanced over at the collar sitting on the sheets and you moved to get it and put it on him. As soon as it was tugged snugly around his neck, it was as if his whole body released all its tension. Whatever stress and worries he had about the world were beyond the doors of the playroom. Tonight, he was your pet and you were going to make sure you played with him.   
  
He didn’t need to be told to get onto the bed, though he did regard you with a quizzical expression. You paused for a moment, wondering what he could need, taking in the view of his bulge hanging down between his legs before you spoke. “Hands and knees for now.” you declared and he obediently stayed, keeping his ass in the air, his hands planted just the right distance to keep him stable.   
  
You walked over to the bed, your weight dipping the mattress a bit as you joined him. “You’ve been waiting to play, haven’t you?” You asked, your voice soft, the slightest hint of a purr at the back of your throat while you palmed his hardness through his boxers. “Even when you were doing your errands today, I could _see_ how excited you were to have playtime with me.”   
  
Lucifer let out a soft whine, bucking his hips into your touch and you pulled away, only to slap his ass. “Oh come now, I know you can behave better than that.” The Avatar of Pride only let out a pitiful whimper, nodding and went back to being the good pet he was, staring straight at the headboard in front of him while you gave him a thorough examination.   
  
Your hand caressed his firm ass cheek, giving it a squeeze before you went back to fondling his cock through the last piece of clothing he had on. “You didn’t even fully strip when I came to see you.” you chided, pulling the boxers down his legs. He remained still, letting the garment pool at his bent knees until you allowed him to move. Now that you had access to his cock, you saw how much he anticipated that evening. He was half hard and his dick twitched at random intervals, beads of precum dribbled out of the tip and you tsk’d in feigned disappointment.   
  
“Oh how sad. Do I not make you happy?” You cooed, stroking his length and making him shudder. “I know I’m not your master, but I still deserve the same respect, right?”   
  
Lucifer let out a whimper, only able to nod in shame as he let you tease his cock until was rock hard and throbbing at your every touch. “On your back, pet. You’re getting tied up tonight for disappointing me so early on.”   
  
He was quick to follow your orders, flipping himself over and holding his legs up with his hands and exposing his cock and his hole to you. You took a moment to run your finger down his length and tease his tight hole before reaching over for the hank of rope he had prepared for the evening.   
  
You were far from an expert at ties, but having been in charge of a few play times and bearing witness to when Lord Diavolo was in command, you had a fair idea of how he should be bound. With a little bit of trial and error, his legs were neatly folded and bound. His arms were tied to his knees, and Lucifer didn’t need any commands to know he was to keep himself spread wide open for you. “Good boy.” you purred, rewarding him with a lewd kiss and a firm pump of his shaft. You continued trussing him up, dressing him in knotted rope until his body was a work of art. Of course, you were careful to ensure the marks that would inevitably be left behind would be easily hidden under his normal clothes.   
  
No one else needed to know just how submissive he could be behind closed doors. That was a secret only a select few were privy to.  
  
Looking down at him, you smiled softly, tracing your handiwork and testing the dies to ensure they weren’t too tight on him. Still, you weren’t completely done. Thinner cording was brought to the bed. You took care to bind his cock and balls in a way that kept him from cumming until you were ready. The crisscross pattern matched the one on his body and once you completed the final knot, he was truly breathtaking.   
  
“Red really does look good on you.” You smiled softly, getting off the bed to assess the array of toys you had at your disposal that evening. Humming as you looked through the selection, you could hear Lucifer’s breathing hitch whenever your finger traced over something he particularly liked. You would get to them in due time, for now, you needed to make sure he was prepared to last the whole night.   
  
Coming back, you affixed a pair of bejeweled nipple clamps to him. The glittering red gems matched the ropes and you couldn’t help but give them an experimental tug earning you a delicious little whine. “Now pet, you may speak. What would you like to do tonight?” You kept the tension on the chain connected to the nipple clamps, pulling at them and making him wince.   
  
He blinked, pushing the pain to the side before answering you. “I... I want... I want you to use the toys to fuck me.”   
  
Lucifer blushed brightly, the flush traveling down his neck and spread to his chest. No matter how many times he did this, he never got used to admitting what he wanted. It was always a pleasure to see him squirm in discomfort, declaring such debased things from his mouth and confessing to you just what he wanted to happen.   
  
“Is that how my pet wants to play today?” You asked softly, squeezing his shaft and fondling his balls. “Well, I’m sure I can oblige to that. But you have to be good first.” With that, you stuffed his boxers into his mouth, gagging him for the rest of the evening while you had your fun.   
  
You wanted to start off slow, now that you knew what he wanted. You found a length of chain to attach to the ones already on his nipple clamps and clipped it neatly to the cord that held his cock erect. The tension changed every time his cock twitched and it was a joy to see his expression change with every shift of his body.   
  
You couldn’t leave his hole unattended after all. If you were to give him what he wanted later, then you needed to make sure he was ready for what you had in mind. Your fingers grasped a slim anal plug and liberally lubed it up, pressing it into his tight ass and watched with rapt attention as the taught muscle slowly loosened to accept the toy.   
  
It was a joy to watch your pet’s body be so obedient, he simply deserved to be rewarded. Once the plug was snugly inside of him, you clicked the button at the base and watched it buzz into life. The way Lucifer’s body arched at the sudden stimulation was magnificent. The chains connected to his nipple and cock tightened as he writhed and accepted all the stimulation his prostate and his body was receiving. To say it was a turn-on was an understatement.   
  
His muffled whines were music to your ears and his stifled screams when you pressed a wand vibrator to his cock was simply sinful. Lucifer’s eyes rolled back, drool soaked his soiled boxers and all he could do was accept everything you gave him. He was almost painfully hard, his cock throbbed and beat against its bindings and you simply had to admire how cum still beaded at the tip while you teased him.   
  
He could feel himself get closer and closer to orgasm. You were driving him past the point of no return. His climax hit him, even though he could _cum_ he still felt the rush of endorphins rush through his body as the vibrator was pressed firmly at the base of his cock. Lucifer’s whole body tensed as he was awash in pleasure and pain all at once.   
  
You were merciful enough to pull the vibrator away from his cock, but you did leave the one in his ass and turned the intensity as high as it would go. Seeing him squirm against his bindings was always a delight regardless of he was being good or not.   
  
He let out needy whines, bucking his hips into the air, rutting at nothing, his he used his body to beg for the chance to properly cum. Seeing his desperation, you gave his cock a sharp slap. The muffled scream that came from the back of his throat gave you a rush of power and it was intoxicating to see the usually composed man come undone. Settling between his legs, you tugged his cock towards you, pulling on the clamps and his bindings. He breathed heavily through his nose as he was wracked with pain and pleasure. The feeling of the dry orgasm still resounded in his limbs and his nerves felt as though they were on fire.   
  
Still, you weren’t done with him. Once his chest stopped heaving, you took the liberty to pull the plug out of him excruciatingly slowly. The way his expression changed with every inch that slid out of him was divine and for a moment, you wondered if his angelic form had been this beautiful. He gasped for air once the plug was tossed to the side and you rewarded him by also removing the makeshift gag from his mouth.   
  
His lips were swollen and glistened with drool, an enticing sight that you couldn’t resist and you helped yourself to a wet, sloppy kiss while your hand pumped his sensitive cock, playing with the chain that connected it to his nipples. He moaned into your mouth, hungrily reciprocating the kiss and leaning into it as much as he could, straining against his bindings to gain more of your reward.   
  
“Was I good? Did I do good?” he babbled once the kiss broke. You regarded him with a raised brow, stopping your gentle stroking and gave his cock a hard slap.   
  
“Well, I _was_ going to say you were good. But _good_ pets don’t talk unless they’re allowed to.” You chided, this time you slapped his aching balls, making him cry out and you watched with a fair amount of glee when you saw tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He whimpered, pouting magnificently and you felt your chest swell with adoration for the man below you.   
  
“Aww, but you know... when you give me such good puppy eyes like that, I can’t help but tell you how good you are.” you cooed, stroking the side of his head. “Now... is my _good boy_ ready to be rewarded with what he wanted?”   
  
He eagerly nodded, panting in anticipation for what you had prepared for him. The dildo he chose was a tried and true favorite, but one he always needed some prep for. You were more than liberal with lubricant, coating the phallic object until it glistened in the dim lighting. You didn’t forget to slather his pulsing asshole with a fair amount as well until it was slick and ready for the bulbous head of the toy.   
  
“You’re always such a slut for your Lord’s cock, aren’t you, pet?” you crooned, admiring the way his hole stretched out to accept the toy. “Even when you’re away, you can’t help but want him, hm?” He could only whine in pleasure and take deep wheezing breaths as he accepted the toy. “You may speak, pet. But only about how much you love getting fucked like the little pet slut you are by your Lord’s cock.”  
  
“Yes, yes. I love it! I love it so much!” He babbled, delirious and giddy when you finally allowed him to be vocal. “I love feeling his cock stretch me and fill me up! I love it when you use his toy cock to fuck me!” He gasped when you slid a rather prominent ridge inside of him. “I’m a good boy, a good slut for what my Lord gives me and the care he provides me!”   
  
“Such a loyal pet you are.” You praised, stroking his cock as you continued to press the dildo into him. “All these toys you have and this is the one you always use when he’s away.”   
  
“Yes, yes. His cock is the only one that fills me up the best.” Lucifer struggled against the bindings, you could see the light bruising that the ropes were leaving and the thought of knowing you were the ones who put those bruises there only encouraged you to fuck him with the toy even more.   
  
“That’s my boy, taking all of this big cock into you.” You sneered, pressing into him and making him adjust faster than he anticipated. He let out a choked cry and the tears started to roll down his face until finally, the shaft was completely inside of him.   
  
You could have been nice and let him breathe, but where was the fun in that? As soon as you saw he was fully stretched out, you started fucking him _hard_ , thrusting the toy in and out of him, letting the lewd sounds of sex fill the room and mingle with his screams of pleasure. He was close and you were going to drive him to the brink and beyond that as well.   
  
While you continued to plunge the toy into his hole and fuck him as he wanted, you reached over for a pair of scissors with your free hand. A few well placed snips in between thrusts and his cock was free from his bindings. The chain connected to the nipple clamps fell to the side. Carefully placing the scissors to the side, you proceeded to stroke him hard and fast with your free hand while his ass was being pounded by a copy of Diavolo’s cock.   
  
“Yes. Thank you. Thank you for taking such good care of me.” He babbled. “No one else pet sits for me as well as you do. You make me into such a good slutty pet!”   
  
You felt your heart skip a beat at his praise and gripped the base of his cock hard, preventing him from cumming just yet. “I _said_ you’re only allowed to talk about how you liked to be fucked like a pet slut.” You threatened, plunging the toy into him until the knotted base started to further stretch him out.   
  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I- Ahhh!! Lord Diavolo’s cock fills me up the best! I love it! I love being fucked by it!”   
  
“ _Good boy._ “ You praised, pressing the toy into him until it was fully sheathed inside of him, knot and all. Your grip loosened on his dick once more and you resumed stroking him. “Now show me how you like to beg to cum” You commanded, finally allowing him to climax while you pushed the toy as far as it would go into him, rocking it back and forth against his stretched and abused anus.   
  
“Ah!! Oh... Oh, please! Please let me cum! I want to cum! You make me feel so good! I’ll be a good boy and cum so pretty for you! I just want to... I want to _Please.”_ The little whine at the end satisfied you and you redoubled your efforts on his overstimulated body.   
  
“Then cum.” 

He followed your orders with glee, hot, thick ropes of cum spurted from his cock, covering his abdomen and his chest. His back arched violently as he climaxed, his whole body shuddering in its wake. He kept cumming in spurts, his essence splattering against his skin and soiling your hand. Lucifer wheezed, his eyes rolled back in pure bliss and he let out a soundless scream as he was finally allowed to release all his pent up emotions.   
  
“Good boy. You did so well.” you purred, crawling up to see his blissed out face and stroking it gently until he came down from his high. “You did make a mess though, so clean it up well, yes?” you cooed, offering him your hand covered in his cum.   
  
He happily lapped every drop up, savoring the taste of your skin and his essence. The dildo was still deeply embedded in him and his anus pulsed around it, clenching and sucking it in further while he lovingly cleaned your hand.   
  
Finally, the bindings were released. His tender nipples were freed and his limbs were allowed freedom. He sighed in content, his spent cock laying against his abdomen as he let you undo all the knots and ties across his body. The last thing to leave him was the toy he loved so much. The wet squelching sound as the knot popped out of him made his dick twitch and he groaned in pleasure as he was slowly being emptied.   
  
“Good boy.” you praised once more, proud of just how much he went through that night. “I’ll be sure to give a good report back to Lord Diavolo of your behavior.”   
  
Lucifer rolled over, nuzzling you softly and snuggling against your side. “Thank you for the lovely play date.” He murmured. Now that the scene was over, his submissive side ebbed and his usual demeanor mellowed out as he basked in the aftermath of such an intense session.   
  
You laughed softly, enjoying the time you shared with Lucifer as the two of you laid in bed together. You fed him snacks, made sure he drank and was comfortable, offered him soft words of affirmation and plenty of snuggles as he recomposed himself.   
  
After a moment of respite between the two of you, Lucifer’s energy returned and there was a proper glint of mischief in his eyes.”You know...” he started, his hands trailing between your legs and rubbing at the obvious arousal there. “I need to properly thank you for being such a good pet sitter.”   
  
“Oh, is that so?” you asked, raising a brow and rather intrigued as to how he planned on ‘thanking you.’   
  
“Mmm yes...” He nodded, a smirk spread across his face as he pinned you down, stripping you of what clothes you had in the blink of an eye. Before you knew it, your legs were spread open and a thick, phallic object pressed at your waiting hole. “I know one other person who absolutely _adores_ Lord Diavolo’s cock fucking them relentlessly...”


End file.
